gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Black Project
The Truth wants you to gain entry to the Area 69 research lab and bring back to him the Black Project that is being developed inside. The easiest way into the Area 69 bunker complex is through the blast doors. To open these go to the control tower. There are searchlights sweeping the area. Observe their routine and plan your route around them. If you stay in a searchlight for too long or shoot more than 2 out you will be spotted. The blast doors will go on lockdown, and an alternative route inside will then have to be found. There are also several military personnel patrolling the area. Use the thermal goggles that The Truth gave you to help you see them in the dark. You can use stealth to avoid patrols or climb to the top of a control tower and use your sniper rifle to take them out. You must gain entry to the research labs before sunrise at 0530 hours. Open the blast doors by activating the switch in the control tower. The control tower has been disabled you must now find another way in. There is a vent that goes into the Area 69 interior. (If the player gets spotted) Make your way through Area 69 to the research lab which will give you the access to the black project. There are several military personnel on patrol throughout the installation. The control room will allow you to deactivate some of Area 69's exterior defenses, which will aid your escape. Go and find the 'black project'. SAM site disabled (If the player disables SAM missiles) The door to the launch bay where the black project being stored is locked. Find a keycard to access it. Collect the keycard and open the door to the Black Project. The Black Project is located at the bottom of the launch bay. You've found what The Truth wanted. You must escape by using the Jet pack to fly out of the launch bay directly above you. Deliver the jetpack to a drop off point deep in the canyons. }} Black Project is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by The Truth from Verdant Meadows, Bone County, San Andreas. It can be only triggered between 20:00 and 05:30. Description Carl arrives at the airfield and is welcomed by The Truth, exercising on the top of an aircraft wreck. Truth then berates Carl for having agreed to work for a government agent. He then tells Carl about a secret military research area, where he believes a "black project" is being developed. Truth drops Carl off at the boundaries of the base before leaving the area. Carl must sneak into the underground area, by using the control tower to open the blast doors and get inside. However, the area is well protected with several soldiers patrolling the area, as well as spotlights. If Carl is spotted by a spotlight, the blast doors will be isolated from the main system, which forces Carl to use a vent to get inside. Once inside, the alarm goes off, and Carl is forced to kill every soldier on his way to the project. Upon arriving in a lab, a scientist gives Carl his keycard, which he uses to gain access to the launch bay, where the project, which turns out to be a Jetpack, is lying at the bottom. Carl steals it and flies towards Arco del Oeste, where Truth is waiting in his van. Truth takes it, then leaves the area, while Carl complains about Truth refusing to drive him back to the airfield. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *The easiest way into the Area 69 bunker complex is through the blast doors. To open these go to the control room *The control tower has been disabled you must now find another way in. There is a vent that goes into the Area 69 interior. Damage the vent grate and drop in to gain entry *Go and find the Black Project *The door to the launch bay where the black project is being stored is locked. Find a keycard to access it *Collect the keycard and open the door to the Black Project *The Black Project is located at the bottom of the launch bay *You've found what The Truth wanted. You must escape using the Jetpack to fly out of the launch bay directly above you *Deliver the jetpack to a drop off point deep in the canyons Reward There is no money reward for this mission. A few minutes after completing the mission, The Truth will call Carl, which unlocks the mission Green Goo. The Desert Eagle is now available to buy from the Ammu-Nation ($1,200). Steal The Mothership :Main article: Black Project/Steal The Mothership Gallery SAM.png|Carl disabling the SAM site in the control room. Trivia *If CJ's fat is above 60% when attempting to start this mission, The Truth will call him a "fat ass" and then tell him to lose some weight beforehand, most likely to make it easier for the Jetpack to lift him. A similar thing will also happen in Green Goo. *When inside the Area 69 research area, various announcements tell the employees a variety of things including (but not limited to): "downloading pornography is strictly prohibited", "anyone caught stealing alien technology will not be invited to the next staff night out", and that "running with scissors is dangerous and not permitted". These announcements continue even after security notifies everyone of the breaches. **The announcement made about running with scissors not being permitted is a possible reference to the video game company Running with Scissors, best known for its Postal games, which are considered by some to be "GTA Clones". *The reference to "General Mills" likely refers to a well-known food manufacturing company in the US. *The scientists in the base all have German/European accents. This could be a reference to Operation Paperclip, in which the U.S. Government employed 1,500 ex-Nazi scientists to prevent their knowledge from falling into Soviet hands. The project ended in 1990, two years before the game's events. *When navigating through the hallways near the scientist who gives Carl the keycard, the player can spot a crowbar on a table in a lab. This is a reference to Valve's 1998 FPS Half-Life, where the protagonist is a scientist escaping an alien-filled underground lab, with a crowbar as his melee weapon of choice. *Like the Alderney State Correctional Facility during Get Lost in TLAD, Area 69 has speaker phone voicing commands and other chit chat to scientists alike that is only present during this mission. *The ability to remove the Jetpack once equipped is disabled during the mission. This is also the case in the mission Green Goo. *If the player somehow managed to get inside the lab without being spotted, the SAM near the area will not be temporarily disabled and once the player escaped the lab with the Jetpack, the SAM will still shoot down the player like usual, making the mission nearly impossible. *There is an area where the player can jump out of bounds on the way to getting the Jetpack that will then teleport them to the room where they leave the base. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_72_-_Black_Project_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_72_-_Black_Project_Alternative_Cutscene_(HD)|Original Version (Alternative Cutscene) File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_72_-_Black_Project_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_72_-_Black_Project_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}de:Black Project es:Black Project pl:Czarny projekt ar:المشروع الأسود ru:Black Project pt:Black Project uk:Black Project fi:Black Project Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas